


¿Dijo usted Pensadero?

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Crack, Double Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El equipaje de Dumbledore durante un viaje muggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Dijo usted Pensadero?

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #123: _Aduana_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

—¿Tiene algo que declarar, señor? —preguntó el agente aduanero al anciano sonriente y estrafalario.

—Sip. Declaro que los muggles tienen originales y cómodas formas de volar; ya a mi edad, el dolor de trasero con la escoba...

—No me refería a eso. Abra su equipaje, por favor.

Albus abrió un baúl parecido a los de leyendas de tesoros escondidos y para sorpresa del agente, lo que allí se guardaba era más extraño aún: largos camisones en estampados llamativos, un gorro puntiagudo, zapatos de hebilla y tacón, una vara larga y torcida, pergamino amarillento, una pluma roja de lo que parecía una guacamaya, calzoncillos hasta la rodilla y... una bacinica.

—Tenga cuidado con eso, es muy delicado —señaló Albus el último objeto—; no podría encontrar otro tan bueno así de fácil... Y con todo lo que he vaciado allí.

El agente sintió tal oleada de asco que a punto estuvo de tirar tan preciado receptáculo.

—No necesita ser explícito.

—No sé cómo le hacen los muggles para descargarse cuando están taan llenos. A veces una emergencia amerita tales pertenencias; por ejemplo éste pensadero.

—¿Cómo lo ha llamado?

—Pensadero: Deposito mis problemas aquí y luego los observo.

—¡Ay, puede marcharse! El siguiente...

~▣~


End file.
